


NICONICOllection

by Anonymous



Series: NICONICOllection [1]
Category: Love Live! School Idol Festival (Video Game), Love Live! School Idol Project
Genre: F/F, be warned...., chap4 for that obligatory birthday mak, i havent written anything so please enjoy this little drabble, i hope ill be able to hold my end of the bargain, i wish i can get back to my regular schedule of posting but alas, its been..... 4 months...., no time
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-21
Updated: 2018-05-27
Packaged: 2019-04-05 15:14:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 5,698
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14047026
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: A collection of prompts I've seen and life experiences. Mainly NicMak.





	1. Chapter 1

Maki had always liked her study sessions in a relatively quiet atmosphere accompanied by her hand-picked favourites of piano soundtrack. Soft music, hushed footsteps, and gentle turning of pages were the usual noise inside the library.

However, today wasn’t the case.

Maki tries to block out the distraction sitting right in front of her for the past hour but inevitably failed. Her concentration had gone elsewhere, her notes were useless, and her favourite music seemed to grind her ears in the wrong way.

“What’s up?” the person in front of her asks in her cute voice. Her _overly_ sweet voice.

Turning away from her now useless notebook, Maki looks at her with brows furrowed. As if she was indirectly telling her that it was all her fault. Her fault that she can’t study, her fault that she can’t focus, her fault for making her heart go way too fast for her own liking.

“Nico,” Maki breathes out. Nico sits up straighter and leans in with her elbows resting on the table. “Why are you here?”

She had the gall to laugh. “Am I not allowed to be in here?”

Maki frowns. She knows that’s not what she meant. She curls her finger on a lock of her hair and twists. “I’m serious, Nico. You don’t even study and this is the _library_.” The redhead points out. “You’re practically allergic to books. Why are you here?” She’s certain Nico hasn’t gotten anywhere near a public library since she avoids it like the plague.

“I just want to, that’s why.” She simply says as she traces her finger on the words written on Maki’s notebook. Her expression looks so soft and light trickle of the afternoon sun makes her glow like a fairy. Seeing her smile like that, the redhead’s heart started its own fast thumping again. That was totally uncalled for. “I’m here if you ever need to take a break or whatever. Studying sucks the life out of you, you know.”

“What makes you think I need your help?” Sighing, Maki taps her long fingers on the sheet of paper. “Are you sure you’re not here just to mess with me?”

“Me? Nah. I’m pretty sure. Now, please continue where you left off,” she says. Nico waves a hand at her. “I’ll stay put, see?” she demonstrates it by crossing her legs and rests her hands on her lap in a proper posture.

Maki resigns her fate and brushes her off. She needs to study and ace the exam tomorrow. She needs to pick up her pen and write. She needs to stop worrying about Nico gawking at her like some weird alien.

“I can’t concentrate if you keep staring,” Maki says to her after some time. She grips her pen. _Hard_. Her words did not make sense. Even her handwriting seems off. Nico laughs again. The sound she hears makes her ears go red from whatever ridiculous reason it might be.

“You look cute,” she replies nonchalantly, successfully throwing Maki out of her now non-existent concentration. “Second only to Nico, of course.”

Maki can’t help the warmth spreading in her face and in her chest. She slams her hands on the table as a couple of students look at their table. “I don’t get you at all! Why are you doing this?” she clenches her fist and crosses her arms in indignation.

The smaller girl rests her cheek on her palm, her smile not wavering from Maki’s outburst. “Because we’re friends.” She explains simply. Her words did not match the tone she was using.

The redhead sinks in her seat. She huffs in anger. “Friends don’t do this.”

“Do what?”

Maki gestures in front of her in a wide motion. “ _This_. Whatever it is you’re doing right now,” she says weakly.

Friends don’t get giggly and shy when they hold hands. Friends don’t stare at her face for a long time with an odd and satisfying smile. Friends don’t sneak in love letters in her locker for no apparent reason. Friends don’t look at Maki with a wide and happy grin then lean in for a kiss.

“But we are friends, whether you like it or not.” Nico takes Maki's hands in hers, intertwining them together. Her face shows contentment, like she had just found an incredible discovery.

“I just happen to be in love you as well.”


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Maki runs away from her fate

Falling in love was something that Maki had never dreamed of.

It never once crossed her mind when her playmates discussed about it leisurely. It never crossed her mind when boys would chat with each other who would be the best candidate for a bride.

All of them would point out bits and pieces of what they would imagine as their wedding. Long, silky white gowns that made them look ethereal rows upon rows of fresh flowers scattered all around, the elated expressions of their relatives, and most importantly, the look on their fiancé’s face when the doors swing open.

Like how that girl over the corner would be a great catch, or that uptight person would definitely be soft in the inside, or how handsome that boy in glasses would look in the future.

Maki, however, had other priorities in mind. She did not concern herself with trivial things like puppy love or love at first sight. It was confusing. It was _absurd_. She had other things in mind than petty emotions.

So when her parents announced that she was engaged, her whole world crumbled. There was no warning; it was so sudden it felt _unreal_. To be married to some stranger without her consent made her feel furious and overall afraid.

Who wouldn’t be in this case?

“Are you serious?” her voice trembled. It was a joke, right?

“Of course, honey,” her mother’s voice was smooth but Maki felt her heart drop to her stomach. “You wouldn’t remember but you two met a long time ago.” She stroked her daughter’s hair while speaking.

Dumbfounded, the redhead clenched her hands into a tight fist. Who gave them the right to just throw her away like that? Who gave them the right to seal her future like that? It was cruel. It was _unfair_.

Her father tenderly smiled, “We’ll meet them at the end of the month so be prepared.” Her parents gave her a brief hug and all the while Maki was thinking of a way out of this mess.

 

* * *

 

Time was quickly running out and Maki was at wits end. She bargained with them that she’ll be a perfect student and just break it off. The redhead was serious with her study in medicine, she diligently followed her parents’ footsteps in the field but they were stubborn and refused. It was their promise to their dear friends when both were born.

Maki would give _anything_ for this to be over with and with every passing second, her hope faded out and the day of the party was just one wink away.

She was fussed over with maids, they made sure she looked perfect and her parents gave her words of encouragement that only fell to deaf ears. She excused herself to compose her state of mind before the guests came. Not wanting to disrupt Maki’s concentration to prepare, they gave her permission.

Once they left her alone out in the garden, she ran. She scrunched up her long puffy dress, threw away her high-heeled shoes, and ran as fast as her legs could carry her. It was a mistake for her parents to let her out knowing full-well that she’d escape. But she had no time to be grateful when all of a sudden, someone fell flat on their face, tripping Maki in the process.

She rolled on to the wet grass and kind of bruised her forehead but none of that mattered because she was just moments away of getting caught.

“That hurt!! Watch where you’re going, long legs!” a shrill cry rang in Maki’s ears.

Her words got caught in her throat when the person stood up and wiped a dirt smear on her pale face. She was tiny, looked too young to be involved in this situation. “ _Ugh_ , my dress is ruined,” she complained. This person might tell her parents and warn the guards so Maki opened her mouth to speak.

“I have no time to-“

“I don’t have time either so no more chitchat!” The smaller girl grabbed Maki’s hand and pulled her to hide behind the trees and bushes.

The redhead tugged her arm, “Let go of me!”

“You’re running away, right?” The smaller girl asked quickly. Maki was unable to talk for a second before the girl continued. “I am too so let’s just help each other out, okay?” she offered.

“I don’t need your help—“

“But I _do!_ ” she chided. She dragged her lower till their faces were inches apart. “You look like you know this place better than me and I can easily sneak past guards so why not cooperate and get this over with?”

It was true. Maki knew the grounds far better than anyone else since she had spent a lot of time roaming around when she was young. But why would she help out a stranger? A _kid_ nonetheless.

“You’re thinking about this way too much,” the girl deadpanned. “How about we both get out of this hellhole and agree not to question our motives for escaping? Deal?” she offered her hand to shake on it.

It was her chance.

Her one time chance of defying her parents’ wishes and she won’t let this midget ruin it for her.

Maki begrudgingly shook her hand and with the girl’s bright smile, they got away from the problems that bind them and were free.

 

* * *

 

Months had passed since Maki’s brave adventure and she’s quite content with her current lifestyle. And with the quiet ticks of the clock, she stands and grabs a few sheets of paper from the shelf and something to write with.

She settles down to her table with a freshly brewed coffee on the side. Perhaps it’s time for her to write to her parents. A small grin threatened its way on her face as the redhead happily recalls her memory.

_Hello,_

_It has been a while since we last saw each other but I am doing well. I have no regrets in running away and I shall push through the path I have chosen for myself._

_I have learned how to cook and prepare a basic salad thanks to my friend. I’d gladly make some if you call off the engagement. But until then, I will keep on hiding as we haven’t reached an agreement._

_Sincerely, Maki_

It’s a short, straight to the point letter and she folds it neatly in an envelope. It would take a while for the letter to reach her parents and enough time for them to move to another place. Three solid knocks on the door and Nico comes in with a basket full of groceries.

“I’m home,” she sings and Maki leans in to kiss her cheek. “You’re being awfully affectionate today. Did you hit your head or something?” A faint pink blush covered Nico’s face. Maki holds her close.

“It’s nothing. Just thought that I’d write something to send to my parents. Will you come with me tomorrow and mail it?”

“Sounds great! Let me write some of mine too,” the smaller girl breaks away from the embrace and heads to the kitchen to prepare their meal. She winks at Maki and the redhead inevitably makes her way to where Nico is.

Falling in love was something that Maki had never dreamed of.

It never once crossed her mind when her parents announced her engagement. It never crossed her mind when she painfully collided with Nico that fateful day.

But one thing for certain is that Maki has other priorities.

And that she will find a perfect opportunity to ask for Nico’s hand in marriage.

* * *

* * *

OMAKE

The Nishikinos together with the Yazawa family were reading the letters they sent and laughed at their predicament.

"Who would've thought that they'd still end up together even when they ran away from their own engagement." Nico's mother commented with a sly grin. The Nishikinos nod in agreement. "I still can't believe they don't remember each other. That makes me sad."

"It's alright. It's only a matter of time until they come back and surprise us," Maki's mother claps her hands in delight. "Imagine the look on their faces when they learn that they were to be wed from the beginning. So for now, let's pretend we have no idea that they're together."

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> digging though old convos i had with my friend and this popped up. it's rushed im sure and i did not edit sdfhkjsdh but i do hope you enjoyed!
> 
> maki likes to be smug about her salad skills (because it's easier to chop vegetables than battling with an open flame)
> 
> Reviews are always appreciated
> 
> Have a wonderful day aye!


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> the other half of the 2nd chapter

Nico didn’t like to be dictated in what she does. She was a free spirit; liked to do things her own way in her own pace.

She didn’t take kindly in people who would give her orders in how to act, how to walk, and among other things that they nitpicked about her personality. No slouching. Don’t raise your voice. No pointing at anyone. Don’t get into meaningless fights. Don’t tease that poor kid. Stop sitting like _that_. And it went on and _on_.

Needless to say, she stubbornly refused their pointless teachings.

Because if she were to choose, it would be by her own rules.

She knew how to act cordially; she just didn’t see the need to. She preferred to be comfortable in her own skin than pretending to like sitting in a ramrod straight posture while talking about politics. Why can’t they teach her about music? Or sewing? Even painting seemed a lot better! Something fun and lively not boorish and deadly.

“Nicocchi, want me to tell your fortune?” her best friend asked one day.

Nico was utterly fed up of her lessons and stupid old stuff crammed into her brain so she agreed. It was harmless, not like any of she said were true. Well, some were just coincidences but she didn’t believe in any of it.

It was luck.

Pure chance.

Like that time Nozomi told her that she’ll get bad luck if she skipped on her lessons. It was just a coincidence that her mama was out and saw her sneaking around shops downtown. Or that time she warned her about wearing white, how could she possibly predict her siblings pushing her into a mud puddle. They were kids! They didn’t know any better!

The other girl took her hands and did a palm reading.  Nozomi hummed a soft tune that Nico was only a minute away from passing out.

“That’s nice,” she commented. The smaller girl’s ears perked up.

“What is?” she asked.

“It says here, you’re engaged! And you two are just perfect for each other.” Nico gave her a quizzical expression. “I’m so happy for you, Nicocchi!”

“That’s impossible,” the smaller girl said. “I’ve never heard anything like that before! Why can’t you give me a normal one like, I don’t know, winning a lottery? Why does it have to be this?” she threw her hands up in the air. She was just messing with her for sure.

“Aren’t you glad to know that you’re both suited for each other? Not many engaged couples end up experiencing love and satisfaction from their partner.” Nozomi pointed out. Nico scoffed. Of course they wouldn’t experience that from an arranged marriage.

“ _Please_. If anything, I’m not engaged and there’s no way I’d marry some stranger coming from who knows where.” Nozomi looked at her with an all-knowing smile.

“It’s written in the stars.”

“What would stars know about destinies?” They were just there, floating up in the vast sky not doing anything other than being there and shining during the night. She wanted to fall in love in her own accord in her own choosing. Not like _this_.

Nico got up and left. “It’s never going to happen, Nozomi.”

* * *

As luck would have it, her mama gave her the exciting news that she were to be engaged and to meet her fiancé in less than a month. Her siblings celebrated and Nico wished she felt that much joy but she only felt her world to a complete stop.

Was this Nozomi’s cruel joke? Did she make a plan with her family to trick her into believing this incomprehensible situation? What did she do to deserve this punishment?

“Mama, you’ve got to be kidding me,” Nico sighed. “This isn’t funny at all.”

“Who said I was lying? It’s true,” her mama handed her a letter with letters written in gold. “Aren’t you happy?”

Happy was not the best word to describe what she was feeling.

It was dreadful. _Terrifying_.

“Your Papa would’ve wanted this.” Her mama added. How unfair playing the dad card. While her family discussed her upcoming dinner with the other party, she formulated her plan to escape.

* * *

On the day of their meeting, Nico had a fool-proof plan in leaving. She felt bad about it knowing she was disregarding her mama and papa’s wishes. But she didn’t want to live her life like this. She needed to run. With the help of Eli, she found all the possible places to get away. She bribed her with chocolates she made herself just so Eli wouldn’t tell Nozomi.

“Onee-sama, you look so pretty,” Kokoro gushed at her sister. Nico gave a pose, she loved making her siblings happy after all. Kokoa pulled her inside and Kotarou hung on her leg, making it difficult for her to walk.

“Hey, mama,” she called out. Mama Yazawa was quick to get to her daughter’s side. “Can I go outside for a while? I’m getting nervous.” Nico acted the part and made her voice smaller. Her mother embraced her and kissed her forehead.

“Go ahead and calm your nerves. Even the great Niconii gets nervous.” Nico smiled. Although she was about to break out, she had the need to hug each of her family member. It will be a long time before she can go see them again if she ever accomplishes her plan.

With one last wave, she ran. She scrunched up her pretty white dress, threw away her high-heeled shoes, and ran as fast as her short legs could carry her. There were no regrets in each of her steps as she made sure to follow her escape route. She looked back and with that simple mistake, she tripped at her own two feet and fell flat on her face. If that wasn’t bad enough, someone knocked her over again and her unblemished face was caked with dirt and grass.

“That hurt!! Watch where you’re going, long legs!” Nico stood up and wiped a dirt smear on her face. She looked at the offending sap who just barrelled over her. “ _Ugh_ , my dress is ruined,” she complained. That redhead was unnervingly tall and her dress was fancy but dirtied just like hers.

“I have no time to-“

“I don’t have time either so no more chitchat!” Nico grabbed the taller girl’s hand and pulled her to hide behind the trees and bushes. Their loud voices can cause guards to inspect and she didn’t want that.

The redhead tugged her arm, “Let go of me!”

“You’re running away, right?” Nico asked quickly. This girl looked like they had the same objective judging by her not so flattering appearance. When the girl didn’t answer, Nico continued. “I am too so let’s just help each other out, okay?” she offered.

 “I don’t need your help—“

“But I _do!_ ” she chided. She dragged her lower till their faces were inches apart. “You look like you know this place better than me and I can easily sneak past guards so why not cooperate and get this over with?”

The taller girl made a serious face and weighed out the pros and cons of helping Nico escape. It was taking too long and she needed to leave _now_.

 “You’re thinking about this way too much,” Nico deadpanned. “How about we both get out of this hellhole and agree not to question our motives for escaping? Deal?” she offered her hand to shake on it.

It was her chance.

Her one time chance of rejecting her fate and she won’t let this unnervingly tall nerd ruin everything.

Nico felt her hand gripped tightly and she brightly smiled at the other girl’s decision in trusting her.

* * *

Months had passed since Nico’s brave adventure and she’s quite content with her current lifestyle. She picks out the fresh vegetables and ingredients to use for supper tonight since today is a special day.

She thinks about Maki and makes her eager to go home faster just to see her adorable face. Three solid knocks on the door and Maki greets her at the entrance. Nico loves seeing her face do that shy smile.

“I’m home,” she sings and Maki leans in to kiss her cheek. “You’re being awfully affectionate today. Did you hit your head or something?” A faint pink blush covered Nico’s face. Maki holds her close.

“It’s nothing. Just thought that I’d write something to send to my parents. Will you come with me tomorrow and mail it?”

“Sounds great! Let me write some of mine too,” Nico breaks away from the embrace and heads to the kitchen to prepare their meal. She steadies herself because she did not expect her to be so clingy and warm. After a few minutes, Nico pops her head out and winks at Maki and the redhead inevitably makes her way to where she is.

Nico didn’t like to be dictated in what she does. She was a free spirit; liked to do things her own way in her own pace.

She didn’t take kindly in divine intervention telling her how she would live her life, who she would marry, and among other things that fate liked to mess with.  Don’t sneak out. Don’t wear white clothes. No stepping in puddles. Stop picking wild flowers. Don’t accept gifts from old hags who looked like they lived way past their expiration date. And the list goes on and _on_.

Needless to say, she stubbornly rejected what destiny had in store for her.

Because if she were to choose, she’d fall for Maki over and over again no matter how many times.

 

* * *

* * *

 

Eli slides an envelope on the table. “We got a letter from Nico,” she announced excitedly. Nozomi squealed in delight. They reacted as if they received a letter from their long lost daughter. They opened it and read together.

_Dear Nozomi and Eli,_

_Ha! Look at what I’ve told you! I’m never going to marry whoever that ugly fiancé of mine because I found someone better and its no thanks to you and your stupid readings, Nozomi. Fate’s got nothing on me._

_Anyway, just writing this so you two won’t die from loneliness since I’m not around anymore. Oh, and can you look after the kids for now? Tell them NicoNii just needs a little vacation. I’m not sure when I’ll come back but just make sure they know I’m okay. I wrote to mama as well._

_Bye nerds,_

_Nico_

Nozomi folded the paper. “Elicchi, our Nicocchi didn’t believe me when I told her about her love life and she thinks she has outrun her destiny.”

“Let’s keep it a secret and tell her when the time is right. We don’t know what Nico might do if she learns about this,” Eli chuckled.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> uuuugghhhh nicoooooooo msdjkfhskjd
> 
> dont tell her okay she shouldnt know
> 
> i hope you guys enjoyed. a sudden urge to write came over me and i just had to take advantge
> 
> have a wonderful day aye


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> happy brithday maki!!!!  
> here's... somthing msdfhs  
> if there's any mistaeks pls tell me i did not edit
> 
> im having secondhand embarassment here

The room slowly rises in temperature as Nico pushes her body on top of her wife. Her small and deft fingers roams Maki’s face from her cheek to her sides, making her melt at every touch. Maki’s too _weak_ when Nico looks at her like that with such affectionate red eyes and opens her mouth a little wider for her tongue to slip in.

The redhead isn’t sure why her dark-haired idol is here in their home when she’s supposed to be halfway across the globe performing some concert her manager forced her to attend. But she doesn’t question it. She doesn’t question that perhaps Nico had this planned all along right from the beginning. She doesn’t question her adventurous fingers leaving light caresses on her burning hot skin. She doesn’t question the fact that those said fingers were slowly pulling her shorts down at a teasing pace.

“Happy Birthday, Maki,” the smaller girl whispers in her ear and the redhead is especially _weak_ when Nico uses her deep and scratchy voice. Maki gently removes her wife’s ribbons and lets her silky black hair fall down like a veil. The redhead looks at her for a small moment, admiring how pretty Nico is and smiles a little while she pulls her in for another breath-taking kiss.

Their bodies move in a rhythm they know too well and soon enough, Nico’s needy wife shows her that playtime is over as Maki grinds her hips to Nico’s thigh. Maki knows she’s excited as she could practically feel herself dripping and that midget wasn’t doing anything to relieve her of that.

“Something wrong, princess?” she laughs. The smaller girl brushes her hair from her forehead and Maki moves her face so she can bite her hand. Maki doesn’t like it when Nico acts all smug. The idol dips her head down and starts to nibble on her collarbone.

“Maki isn’t being honest but it’s alright. Nico will forgive you,” she smiles when she sees a bruise form. “Consider it your present.”

It doesn’t take long before they’re back it again with twirling tongues and playful hands, quickly setting the mood like it was before. Maki lets out a soft mewl when Nico _finally_ tugs off her shorts.

“ _Ppffsh_ ….!” she hears her wife make an unusual sound. When Maki opens her eyes, she wishes she could’ve gone back in time to save herself from this humiliation. The temperature drops a million degrees and the redhead feels her face combust into flames.

Nico loses it. “Oh my god, Maki!” said wife dives under the covers to prevent further damage to her reputation and the idol falls off the bed from laughing.

“Why are you wearing the Deluxe Super Idol Nico Nii underwear?? I can’t fucking _breathe_ \---“ Nico clutches her sides as she laughs harder than before. She could feel her lungs giving up at every passing second.

“ _Stop_!!!” Maki cries in desperation. Of all the things she could have possibly forgotten, this is by far the worst she’s encountered. It’s _mortifying_ beyond comprehension. If given the chance, she’d gladly live in the hospital the rest of her life knowing that her wife _knows_ that she’s wearing one of her merchandise when she’s away.

“I hate you, Nico-chan!!” she screams. Nico’s loud chortling dies down until she’s huffing for air. She climbs back to the bed, her arms and legs weak from laughter. The dark-haired idol doesn’t bother to try rip off the covers as Maki would probably have a heart attack the moment she sees her face.

Nico softly pats her cocooned wife and Maki shrugs her away. “Did you miss the Great NicoNii so much you had to wear her face down there? How shameful, Maki. What would Umi and Eli think of you?”

What Nico doesn’t know is that Maki had accidentally spilled this secret of hers a couple of years ago during their annual drinking day and she won’t ever dream of telling Nico _that_. As for her two friends, well, they have their fare share of embarrassing routines. “You wore A-Rise’s when we were dating!”

“Are you still jealous about that? And besides, this is totally different!” her wife says. Nico taps her finger on her chin. “Actually, this is kinda hot. It’s like I own you, well, I do, but this is a sexy way of owning someone.”

Maki swears her heart stopped for a brief moment Nico said those words. She curls herself more and debates whether she hates or loves the way her wife starts to rub her head under the thick covers. The redhead makes a little opening for her hand to reach Nico’s and pulls. She bites on it for revenge and Nico hisses.

“Geez, you’re so spoiled.” but Maki knows more than anyone that Nico loves her no matter what even with her questionable choice of underwear.

This might not be her best birthday but it sure is a memorable one.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> mah boi i hope you get to read this LMAAAOOOO
> 
> this came from one of my dreams the other night and i thought it was really funny okay.
> 
> i hope you guys enjoyed reading!


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> aaaaaaaahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh
> 
> if there are any mistakes please tell me!! ill change it right away

She likes how the words slip out of her mouth. She likes to say it multiple times a day. I like you. I _really_ like you. I'm in _love_ with you.

She practices. All the time. Everyday and every night.

A cough escapes her mouth and she quickly covers it with her sleeve. Her throat is itchy from all the practice and her voice has lost its vibrant sound.

_“Are you sure you're up for this?”_

She waits patiently inside the room, hoping that she would come. This was the whole point of her practice after all. To deliver them to her. To finally _confess_.

She coughs again, this time a little louder. Scratchier than before. It takes a moment for her to compose herself as the tremors shook her small body. She frowns deeply when she sees spots of yellow the floor. Taking a deep breath, she says those words one more time.

As if her prayers had been answered, the door slides open revealing Maki in all her glory. She felt something spread in her chest until it reaches her limbs. Slowly it reaches up to her throat as well.

"You wanted to see me?" Maki asks casually. The redhead smiles and she forgets to _breathe_. "It's been a while, Nico-chan."

She doesn't speak nor move. As if her entire body had been paralyzed right at the most crucial moment. She's done things far scarier than before but perhaps completely baring your love to one person is another story.

_“We don’t have much time left.”_

Nico twitches her fingers and lets the tension release. Better get straight to the point with the little time she has remaining.

"Nico-chan, are you alright?" Maki steps closer and her senses heighten whenever she gets near. How lovely her face has gotten, how her hair has gotten longer, how her eyes show so much emotion than before. "You're acting weird, are you--"

The smaller girl cuts her off when she's hit with another coughing fit. Nico quickly covers the lower part of her face with her cardigan, hoping for it to die down. A metal taste leaves her mouth and she keeps on hacking her lungs out.

“Nico-chan, let’s sit you down first,” Maki wraps her arm around her and guides her to a chair. Nico feels the hard pounding of her heart accompanying the loud coughs. Her eyes land on a silver ring on Maki’s finger and she stops dead cold.

  _“This is your third time.”_

 “ _Kkhhh_ … Nice ring you… _kkhh_ got there.” Her voice sounds deeper, more hoarse. The redhead flushes and her hands immediately leave Nico’s side. Her heart clenches and it’s getting harder to breathe.

 “Yeah,” Maki lamely responds, probably too embarrassed about it as she hides it from view.

 Nico’s heart is too weak and even though she had prepared for this moment, it just isn’t right. Nico is an idol and her fans’ happiness will always come first. Maki deserves the best and Nico isn’t included in her picture perfect life. It's painful. It's unfair. But Nico loves her more than anything in the world so she'll let it go.

 She repeats the words in her head, not letting a single drop of tear to reach her cheeks. I like you. I _really_ like you. I'm in _love_ with you. Nico gingerly reaches for Maki’s hand. She holds it in between hers and takes one last look at her.

 I like you. I _really_ like you. I'm in _love_ with you.

“See you around.” She gets up and leaves a trail of red petals and small flowers in her path as she makes her way out of the door.

.

..

…

_“It's the worst case we've seen yet. It's reached levels that weren't supposed to be possible. Your legs, your arms, it branches there. A few more inches and it will reach up to the fingertips.” Doctor Nishikino pointed at the x-ray._

_“The procedure takes a portion of your heart and with its current state, I don’t think it can handle the extraction.” The doctor looked at his patient with wistful eyes. “Just say it to her. Even if she comes to dislike you, your health is much more important. You’re still young and you still have your future to look forward to.”_

_Doctor Nishikino placed his hands on Nico’s shoulder. “Confess and your heart will heal by itself. But if you don’t, you’ll slowly deteriorate and I will have no choice but to perform another operation.” He sighed and carefully picked his words. “I’ve said it before that your memories with your love will be erased but now it’s too risky and your chances are low.”_

“If it’s successful, _very little of your heart will be left and will cause complications in the future. You may not be able to feel love again.”_

_Nico hacked another batch of flowers after his words. The doctor gently patted her back._ _“I accept the conditions.” She answered confidently._

_The doctor expected her answer but was genuinely concerned with his patient. “You’re the first patient I have who fell in love with the same person three times.” He smiled. “I truly admire your love for my daughter. I’m sorry this didn’t work out the way we hoped.”_

_"It’s okay.”_

_“Promise me you’ll say it to her.”_

_Nico coughs another flower and blood trickled down her chin. Doctor Nishikino wiped the blood off her face and gave her a glass of water. She looked at her phone. She never really changed her lockscreen. Maki is just so pretty to look at. She leaned and kissed her screen as another rumble of petals were about to burst out of her chest._

_“I will.”_

_I like you_

_I really like you._

_I’m in love with you._

_"Third time's the charm, after all."_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well that's my take of Hanahaki AU
> 
> Nico fell in love with Maki 3x so in the timeline i made that wassss  
> 1st- Nic in 3rd year HS  
> 2nd- Nic 3rd yr uni  
> 3rd- 24yrs old idol
> 
> so that's like 7 years msdmfhsdsh
> 
> If yall wondering who Mak's partner is ??? tht would be up to you since i really cant pick
> 
> I hope you have a wonderful week aye


End file.
